


I Feel Your Burning Look

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2017 [8]
Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Deepthroating, Desperation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2017. Day Eight.He really couldn’t do anything but sit and take whatever Hank wanted to give him.





	I Feel Your Burning Look

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked writing this one. It's my ship with my kinks, featuring my favorite boy's praise kink. The fun thing about being the sole producer of work for a ship is that everything you do it fandom approved! :P
> 
> Title is from "Matrimony" by Tennis. The idea of Eric and Hank ever getting married is an awful one, but I like the line for them.
> 
> Enjoy!

His knees ached, a dull throb that had started off small and grew until it was a deep soreness within his joints, spreading over him. The pain moved up to his thighs and down to his calves, hot and ever-present. His jaw also ached, agonizing sparks sent from his face to his neck, cracked lips spread open to hold Hank’s cock in his mouth.

Fingers carded through thick, curled ginger hair and Eric _moaned_ at the gentle touch. It was brief but it made him feel wanted. A moment of softness to keep him there as Hank continued to use him. Despite the pain, his own cock was achingly hard between his legs, leaking onto his bare thigh. Eric’s clothing had been the first thing to go, right before his dignity left with them, pooled onto the lab floor with his boxers and the pieces of the Ant-Man suit. Those gentle fingers quickly turned rough, curling in and pulling Eric off of his cock by his hair.

Above him, Hank breathed hard through his nose. He looked down at Eric through the magnifying goggles, blue eyes huge and hazy. His pupils were blown wide and, for a second, Eric felt a sick thrill of pride before remembering exactly why he was on his knees. He was there to serve Hank, to pleasure him while he did what he called “important work”. Eric was just there for Hank to _use_ , the thought made him feel just sick.

The only thing he was good for was this. Hank had said as much before, it made him angry but he had started to believe it. Why wouldn’t he, when he had messed up more times than he could count? This was easier, he just had to sit there with his mouth open and be _good_. Hank had told that to him too, it felt good for Hank to think of him as useful for something.

“Doc…” He started before he was cut off by the leaking, saliva slicked head of Hank’s dick pushing back onto his tongue. 

Eric sputtered in surprise. Hank clearly didn’t want him to talk, pushing back into Eric’s mouth whenever he tried to get a word in edgewise. 

Fingers rubbed at his aching jaw and Eric’s own hands clenched, white-knuckled on the clothing he had gathered in his fist. Pain throbbed through his face and he gasped, eyes squeezing shut. Tears were forced out, trailing over his burning cheeks, and he opened his mouth just so Hank would thrust in and he could avoid making any more embarrassing noises.

Using his hair as a guide, Hank forced his head down until the head of his cock was bumping the back of his throat. Eric knew what he wanted, and he tilted his head up to give it to him. Hank’s cock slipped down his throat and Eric went cross-eyed as he tried his best to not gag against the cock that pushed hard against his throat. He swallowed thickly, and Hank moaned, fingers loosening just slightly in Eric’s hair.

Eric whined when those fingers started stroking his hair again, his own hands coming up and gripping at Hank’s stark white lab coat. For a second, he wondered how Hank got any work done like this, but he looked up to see Hank staring down at him.

Hank groaned when their eyes met. His hips thrust up and Eric choked around him.

“God, O’Grady, just like that,” He moaned, voice hoarse. “That’s it, _good boy_.”

The praise made Eric moan, his own cock growing harder. Above him, he heard Hank set back to work and he knew that Hank wanted him to stay like this for awhile. His tongue lapped at the sensitive underside, and he focused on evening his breath which whistled through his nose. He struggled with breathing, vision starting to go hazy as he failed to get enough oxygen. Still, he tried to stay for as long as he could, sucking and licking at the hard flesh in his mouth.

When he finally pulled back off of it, he had to drop Hank’s cock entirely, coughing and wheezing for breath. Hank made a noise in the back of his throat, hand in Eric’s hair keeping him relatively close. Eric didn’t want to look up at him, to see the disappointment on his face having written over the satisfaction and pleasure he wore before. Instead, he caught his breath to the best of his ability and leaned back in, taking Hank’s cock once more.

He wanted to be good for Hank. That’s what hurt his pride the most, he wanted to please Hank Pym and do what he wanted. That his cock got hard just from the praise and the feeling of Hank’s cock choking him. He was aching to be touched, leaking freely into the crotch of the suit. He had cum in that suit more than he ever had in his pants when he was a teenager, Hank seemed to take pleasure in making him shoot off like a horny kid having a wet dream, but Eric had figured out that Hank likely saw him as a kid anyway.

He didn’t realize he was stroking himself through the suit until the pleasure coiled in his stomach, searing hot, making him even more desperate to please Hank. He slid down, taking more and more into his mouth until Hank was down his throat once again. Eric sucked and licked, bobbing his head up and down. Every time he swallowed, Hank moaned, and Eric knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

Those fingers tightened in his hair, holding him close as his mouth swallowed Hank all the way down to the base, lips brushing the zipper of his pants. A twinge of shame went through him as he realized that he was just as close to cumming as Hank was, just from Hank’s cock down his throat and his hand stroking himself through his pants.

It wasn’t his hand that made him cum though. Rather it was the praise that Hank kept on giving him, babbling out words as he too got close.

“ _O-Oh!_ That’s it, good boy, Eric. You’re so good, gonna make me cum down your throat and you’re gonna swallow all of it because you’re _my_ good boy. _Ah--!_ ” Hank groaned out all in one breath, gripping Eric tight as he came hard.

His hips thrust up, forcing himself even deeper down Eric’s throat. Eric whined around him, shooting hot into his pants, seeing stars behind his eye as the pleasure curled around his body in waves. He swallowed down all of the cum that Hank shot into his mouth, just because Hank told him he was going to do it. Through the fog of his orgasm, he was thankful that he couldn’t taste the cum, too far down the back of his throat.

Eric pulled off of Hank’s softening dick, attempting to get off of his aching knees. Hank held him there though with that hand in his hair, pulling and stroking at ginger locks. 

“You’re not going anywhere,” Hank murmured down at him. “You’re going to wait here until I’m ready and then you’re going to do it all over again.”

And Eric didn’t even try to protest.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2017. You can read all of the fics or pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
